Conventionally known are flush toilets that supplies flush water mixed with bubbles to a toilet bowl part. By spreading bubbles on a water surface of the toilet bowl part, for example it is possible to suppress scattering of a liquid at the time of urination by a male person or to wash the toilet bowl part.
As a method of supplying flush water mixed with bubbles to a toilet bowl part, a method of providing, in a flow passage of flush water through which flush water flows, a device called ejector that narrows the diameter of a part of the passage is proposed (for example, Patent Document 1). The air and a cleaner are externally supplied to the ejector. When flush water for washing the interior of the toilet bowl part flows into the ejector, an ejector effect is generated in which the interior of the ejector is negatively pressured. The air is drawn into the ejector by this ejector effect, and the flush water, the air and the cleaner are mixed to generate bubbles which flow into the toilet bowl part as bubble-mixed flush water.
[patent document 1] JP 2008-138422 A